1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system, an optical device with this zoom lens system, and a method of manufacturing the zoom lens system.
2. Related Background Art
There are hitherto-proposed zoom lens systems suitable for photographic cameras, digital still cameras, video cameras, and so on (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-85155). Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-85155 proposes a zoom lens system capable of changing a position of an image by moving a part of a lens so as to have a component in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis, which is suitable, particularly, for photographic cameras, digital still cameras, video cameras, and so on.